


Tutorial

by clydeluckylogan



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, clyde is a little bit insecure, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeluckylogan/pseuds/clydeluckylogan
Summary: This fic was inspired by an inbox message that I received last night.I hope all of you enjoy this fic, please send me feedback.This might be a little bit messy, I’m trying to get back into fic writing.Warnings: Clyde is a little bit insecure, but otherwise this is pure fluff.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Tutorial

Ever since the accident, Clyde hates ties. To be fair, he wasn't a big fan of them prior to the accident. He always found them difficult with his fingers being so thick, but now he really hates them. They're a reminder of what he lost.

Whenever the two of you go on dates he always avoids wearing anything too fancy that he thinks would “need” a tie.

Clyde hopes you don't notice it, but of course, you do.

You never bring it up because you don’t want to upset him, but you hate to see him hurting like this.

Now with Jimmy and Slyvia’s rehearsal dinner for their wedding coming up both of you can't ignore it any longer.

You decide to bring it up one morning when both of you are laying in bed, wrapped up in one another.

“How about we go to the mall this afternoon?”

“For what Darlin’?”

“Clyde,”

You give him a look and he nuzzles his head into your chest.

Clyde knows exactly why you asked, but he's nervous and he’s not doing a very good job at hiding it. You don't want him to hide it, you want to talk to him about it.

“Baby, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Clyde sighs, ”Y/N, I don't want you to judge me.”

“Clyde we’ve been together for over a year and we live together. I'm not going to judge you, I could never judge you,” You place a kiss on his forehead running your hand up and down his back, ”Talk to me, please.”

“I can't wear a tie.”

“What do you mean you can't wear a tie? Yes, you can.”

“No, Darlin’ I can't tie it.”

“So?”

“How am I suppose to wear one if I can't tie it?”

”I can tie it for you.”

”You know how to tie a tie?”

”Not yet, but I can watch tutorials on YouTube and learn.”

“Y/N, the rehearsal dinner is in less than a week.”

“I’m a fast learner.”

Clyde laughs and presses a kiss to your cheek.

“Yes, you are Darlin’.”

The big smirk on his face causes you to blush and you playfully shove his shoulder.

“So you'll let me help you?”

Clyde brings his hand up to your face, moving your hair behind your ear, he presses his lips to yours.

“I’ll let Ya help me.”

You press a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, let's get ready to go.” Clyde gets up and offers you his hand to take.

“Oh so now you're excited to go shopping?” You quip.

“I just remembered that you need a dress,”

“Hmm” You nod.

“This means I get to see you try on lots of pretty dresses.”

You blush and take his hand.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too Darlin’.”

A few days later the two of you are in your shared bedroom getting ready.

Clyde is in awe of you.

He loves the dress you picked out and his suit goes perfectly with it.

The two of you are a perfect match.

Clyde looks at the two ties that are laid out on the bed in front of him.

“Did you decide on which one you want to wear?” You ask walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around his middle.

“I want to go with the black one.”

“Good choice.”

Clyde laughs and grabs your hand giving it a squeeze.

“If I do say so myself I think I've gotten pretty good at this over the last few days.” You say taking the tie in your hands.

He presses a kiss to your forehead.

You smile as you start to tie the tie.

Clyde's quiet as you tie it.

His eyes begin to well up with tears.

"You okay?” You ask wiping away a stray tear with your thumb.

Clyde nods.

“All done.” You say patting his chest, “You look so handsome, baby.”

Clyde takes in his appearance in the mirror and the tears start to flow freely.

You squeeze his hand and look up at him, “I told you I was a fast learner.”

He laughs and presses a kiss to your head smiling down at you.

“Thank you for helping me Darlin’.”

“You don't have to thank me, baby. I’m happy to help, I’ll always be here for you.”

Clyde flashes another watery smile your way.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Clyde.”


End file.
